Kidnapped
by TheMoonAndStarsLove
Summary: Previously Teardrops. Lioness is upset because Axel is taking Madison to the Valentine's day party. Songfic! I DO NOT OWN Teardrops on my guitar and I also DO NOT OWN Alpha teens on machines. I will be continuing this story, but! Only chapter one is a songfic. The other chapters will be about Axel and the team getting Lioness back after being kidnapped by the serpents tail. review.
1. The dance date

Me: Hey everyone! I'm Lioness and Axel 4ever but you can call me Della I'm so sorry if this is bad, but it's one of the first stories i ever wrote. And sorry if it's too ooc.

**DISCLAIMER **

**I DO NOT OWN ALPHA TEENS ON MACHINES. BUT MOON IS MY CHARACTER **

Lioness was sitting in her room drawing when Axel walks in.  
Axel: Hey Lioness.  
Lioness: Hey Axel.  
Axel sat next to Lioness on here bed.  
Axel:What you doing?  
Lioness: (closes her book) drawing.  
Axel: You draw?  
Lioness: Yeah.  
Axel: Coo. Hey are you going to the valentines party at the park?  
Lioness: Only if some one asks me to go.  
Axel: well who ever asks you to go is a lucky guy. I'm going with Madison.  
Lioness: Oh okay.  
Axel: Hey Li are you okay?  
Lioness: Yeah I'm just tired.  
Axel: I'll leave you then so you can get some sleep.  
Axel got up and walked to the door.  
Axel: Night Lioness.  
Lioness: Night Axel.  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without  
The next day Lioness walked down stairs to hear laughter, Lioness saw Axel and Madison sitting on the lounge. Lioness heart sank, but she put on a fake smile so he wont see and walked in to the kitchen  
Madison: I'll see you later Axel. (kisses him on the cheek)  
Axel: alright bye.  
Axel got up and walked in to the kitchen to make a sandwich.  
Axel: Oh hey Lioness  
Lioness: Hey Axel  
Axel: What you doing today?  
Lioness:nothing much, just going to the mall with Moon. What are you doing today?  
Axel: I'm just going to Lee industries to do some research on the Serpants Tail.  
Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night  
Lioness and Moon were at the mall food court, but Lioness was not eating anything  
Moon: Lioness whats wrong?  
Lioness: I dont really want to talk about it.  
Moon: Dont give me that crap! We've been friends longer then I can remember, so you are going to tell me whats going on NOW!  
Lioness head dropped and she started to tell Moon about Axel and Madison.  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
When Lioness got home the guys had already left for the party. Lioness walked up stairs to her room. She sat on her bed and looked at the photo next to her bed, it was of Axel and her sitting on the beach laughing. A tear dripped down her face.  
She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
Axel told me he'll met Lioness back home because he went to get a soda with Lasey  
So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight  
'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
The next day  
Lioness walked down stairs, Axel saw her.  
Axel: Hey Lioness.  
Lioness: Hey Axel.  
He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see.

* * *

(a/n)

Me: Pretty bad, huh?

Moon: Please review


	2. Kidnapped

**Me: YAY! I finally finished chapter 2**.

**Lioness: Finally alright.**

**Me: enjoy**

_**DISCLAIMER! i DO NOT OWN A.T.O.M. But I do own moon.**_

The next few days Lioness spent with Moon, trying to avoiding Axel and Madison.

Lioness was walking out of capoeira class when a girl come walking up to her.

Madison: Lioness, finally your finished. I've been waiting here for 40 min...

Lioness: What are you doing here Madison?

Lioness started to walk away so Madison followed her.

Madison: I wanted to talk to you about Axel. You've been avoiding him and me since the dance why?

Lioness kept silent

Madison: Come on Lioness! Is it because he took me instead of you?

Lioness: Just leave it Madison. I have to go.

Lioness hopped on her motorbike, she started it, but Madison went infront of the bike

Madison: Not until you tell me.

Lioness glared Madison a death glare, but she didn't move.

Lioness: Look Madison I just don't want to talk about it!

Madison: Lioness I promise that I won't tell Axel. I promise.

Lioness thought about it for a moment.

Madison: And you can hurt me, beat me up, whatever you want! If I do tell him.

Lioness sighed

Lioness: Fine.

Madison: Good. Come on there's a cafe at the corner of the street. We'll walk.

with hesitation, Lioness got of her motorbike and walk beside Madison to the cafe.

**_AT HOME_**

Moon ran down stairs chasing Hawk with nunchucks

Moon: Zack Hawks! I'm going to kill you!

Hawk: Some on help me! She's crazy!

Hawk hid behind th couch, but that didn't stop Moon from getting to him. Moon lifted up th couch and threw it to the other side of the room. (Lioness: Moon's really strong when she's angry. Trust me I know.)

Hawk screamed like a little girl when her saw her throw the couch.

King: What's going on here?!

Hawk ran up to King and hid behind.

Hawk: Your girlfriend's crazy!

King looked at Moon then Hawk.

King: What did Hawk do Moon?

Hawk jumped up and down annoyed

Hawk: What! I didn't do anything to her!

Moon glared at Hawk swinging her nunchucks coming towards him. But King stopped her and grabbed the nunchucks

King: I think I'll take those. Now what happend?

Moon: Well, I walk into Hawks room to ask him if I can borrow some hair spray...

King looked at Hawk.

King: Hairspary? Seriously? your hair is what? 1 centermeter long?

Moon: Ahem!

King turned back to Moon with a 'sorry' look on his face

Moon: Anyway. When I walked in there was Hawk with my bra in his hand!

Hawk: I told you I found it with my laundry!

Moon: Yeah right! That's one of the oldest excuses in th book!

Hawk: It's true!

Moon: So Not!

Hawk: Is!

Moon: Not!

Hawk: Is!

Moon: Not!

Hawk: Is!

King had step between them to stop them from killing each other.

King: Wait! Hawk you said that you found Moon bra in your laundry?

Hawk: Yeah. Why?

King looked at Moon with puppy dog eyes.

King: Moon I love you.

Moon's jaw dropped.

Moon: Y-you put my bra in Hawks laundry! *Steam coming out of ears*

King: I swear it was a accednt!

Moon's face softened.

Moon: Your lucky your my boyfriend, or I would of killed you.

Moon kissed King on the cheek then walked back up stairs to her room.

Hawk: She would of killed me but not you?! Why? I'm way better looking thn you!

King: But she's dating me not you.

King walked away laughing.

**_WITH LIONESS AND MADISON_**

Lioness and Madison sat in a booth. Madison was drinking a strawberry swirl milk shake and Lioness was drinking a pepsi.

Madison: Well?

Lioness: Well what?

Madison: You said you would tell me.

Lioness: Why would Axels 'girfriend' want to know why I'm upset?

Madison: You think Axel and I are dating?

Lioness: You and him went to the dance togther and when we went to Ceder Lake you two would of kissed if King didn't say something.

Lioness was abou to get up and walk away but Madison grabbed her arm.

Madison: The kiss thing was just confused feelings. We use to like each other each other that way. And Lioness, the only reason Axl asked me was because he was to scared to ask you. Out of all the team he talked about you most.

Lioness: I-I don't know...

SMASH

Ninjas jumped through the windows. Lioness jump up and got into fighting posison

Lioness whisper : Madison call the team now!

Ninja leader: IF you know what's good for you all get out! exept you two.

The ninja leader pointed to Madison and Lioness. everyone ran out exept Lioness and Madison

Ninja 1: Which girl?

Ninja: Leader: The dark one! Don't underestermate her, she's very powerful.

2 ninjas ran towards Lioness with swords. But Lioness jumped up and kicked them away.

Lioness: Madison my bag. Throw it to me.

Madison grabbed Lioness bag and threw it to her. Lioness grabbed the bag with one hand and pulled her tagblaster and shot the 4 ninjas running to her.

Lioness: What do you people want!

Ninja leader: You.

Lioness was shocked and they caught her of guard. They hit lioness in the back knocking her to the ground. Th ninjas threw a smoke bomb to th ground, the team arived just as the smoke faded and th ninjas were gone, with Lioness.

Axel: What happend?!

The team ran up to Madison.

Madison: These ninjas come and Lioness was fighting them, but then they hit her on the back and then they disipered.

Madison turned her head from the team.

Madison: With Lioness.

The team was shocked

Axel thoughts: No. Not Lioness.

* * *

(A/N)

_**Me: *Hiding from everyone* They hate me for having Lioness kidnapped. I'm going to try to update weekly. Till next time byebye. Here have cookies**_


	3. Getting worse

**Della: Hey everyone I'm back! With a bodyguard to protect me.**

**Axel: Now who would want to hurt a demon?**

**Me: Haha, very funny. Now to buiness. This story is TOTALLY DIFFERENT WRITING! I had enough of the other writing and as Davorah13****'s review said (By the way thanks for the review and the follow!) I need more detail. So please bear with me and the grammar mistakes and other mistakes, I don't ace English and grammar to easily **

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN A.T.O.M! But I do own Moon and Snake.**

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Lioness was taken. The team, Moon and Madison were at Lee Industries trying to track her by her alphacom, but they were having trouble because the ninjas were some how blocking the signal. Everyone was standing around the computer, where Garrett was.

"What if the ninjas took her alphacom off? Madison asked sitting down in a chair near the computer.

While typing rapidly Garrett said that it was impossible to remove the alphacoms without a password.

A thought struck Sharks mind, "D-dude what if t-they CUT OF HER ARM!" Sharks faces was riddled in horror.

The team just looked at Shark like he was some circus freak.

"You didn't just say that. You are seriously mental!" King said while he hit Shark on the back of the head.

As Shark rubbed the back of his head, the computers senses went off.

" I've found her! She's at a old militery base on a island about a hour an half from shore." Garrett said as he sent the location of Lioness, to everyone's alphacoms.

"Team," Axel began, " Gear it up!"

The team was running to the door when Moon called stop.

King looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"I'm coming with you." She responded running up to them.

"No. We're not risking you too." King argued.

"Lioness is my sister at heart, kay? I'm going with or without you guys!" Moon exclaimed.

King and Moon were wasting time arguing and pissing Axel off.

"ENOUGH!" Axel snapped, "You are wasting time, that we could be using to find Lioness!"

Every looked at Axel. Anyone could that he cared about Lioness, and that he was scared of lossing her.

"Now let's stop wasting time and go find her!" Axel commanded

Axel ran out the door along with the team and Moon to their rides.

AT THE ISLAND

The team were walking through a extremely dense forest, they had to walk because their rides couldn't fit. Moon was walking behind the group looking at the surrounding area. Something wasn't right about this, if Lioness was here then why are there no guards, no ninjas?

"I don't scare that easy but," Hawk began, but then something grabbed his legged and pulled him in to a bush,"AHH!"

"Hawk!" Everyone shouted.

The team looked around but he was gone. Or so they thought until they heard Hawk yell.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"I thought you said you don't scare easly dude" Shark said while he fell out of a bush laughing.

Hawk lept onto Sharks back.

"I"m gonna kill you!" Hawk repeated.

Axel went over to Shark and Hawk and pulled them away from each other. When they saw how angery he was, they tried to get out of his grip.

"If I hear one more word, I will kill both of you!" Axel threatened

Axel let go of Shark and Hawk. When he did they hid behind Moon and King. The team walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they arrived at the base they were surprised.

"The military base is a garden shed?" Moon thought to heself.

"Um dude? Is this the right place?" Shark asked Axel.

Axel responded by opening the shed door to show a lever. As he pulled the lever down, a area of land lifted up like a trap door. But because the base hadn't been used in so long, it only opened a quarter of the way.

"King," Axel said "Help me open this door up."

King and Axel pulled it up. When the door was all the way up, the team jump in.

"It's pitch black in here" Moon commented.

"Here stand next to me. You can use the light from alphacom." King told her.

Moon walked next to king through the dark room. There were spiderwebs all over the walls and roof, and dirt and newspapers over the floor. Hawk walked into a spiderweb and screamed like a little girl. Axel threw hawk a glare. Man if looks could kill, Hawk would be a pile of ashes.

"Shut up Hawk!" Axel Ordered.

Axel looked at his alphacom for directions. But Lioness alphacom signal was spread over three different areas.

"Okay" Axel began "King and Moon you go search the training room. Hawk and Shark you go to the kitchen and I'll go search the old generals office." Axel finished

Everyone agreed and went to there areas.

Axel was walking through a hallway.

"Why the hell are there no guards?" Axel said to himself looking around.

Axel called the guys and asked them if they had found anything, but they said no. Axel told them to wait by the entrance and that he would call them if he needed help.

"She must be here." Axel thought walking in to the office.

"Lioness? Lioness you here?" Axel looked around, he found a a light switch and turned it on. Now the light was on he could see properly. Axel saw a bed, a desk, chains and a knife that had a bit of blood on it, But no Lioness.

"What did those bastards do to her?!"

Axel saw a red light blinking from under the bed. He bent over and look under to find Lioness alphacom with blood on it. Axel grabbed it and looked at the red light. It wasn't part of the alphacom, but it was a serpants tail symbol.

Axel threw his fist into the metal wall, leaving a huge dent.

"Damn it!" Axel screamed.

"Axel?" king was trying to contact Axel through his alphacom,"Axel where are you?!"

"She's not here! Lioness is not here King! Axel told him

"But the signal."

"Her alphacom was there. Look I'll explain in person. Okay?"

Axel picked up the knife and started to run through the base to get to the exit.

"I swear Lioness, I will find you! I swear I will" Axel thought.

WITH LIONESS

Lioness woke up in a dark,wet cell. Her head ached really bad because the ninjas had to knock her out when moved her to this place from the militery base.

"Oh my head." Lioness moaned with pain, "Did they have to hit me over the head?"

Lioness stood up to try and figure where she was. But it was to dark to see.

"Where the hell am I?" Lioness thought to herself.

Just as Lioness thought that, behind her the door slammed open and a light turned on. Lioness turned around to see a tall man, who looked like he was in his late 20's, with short jet black hair and piecing blood red eyes. He had olive skin with a scar over his lips on the right side.

"Well, well, well. Look whose awake." The man said walking over to her.

"Who the hell are you?" Lioness questioned the man coming towards her.

The man chuckled getting closer to Lioness "You can call me Snake, beautiful. Have anymore questions?"

Lioness threw a glare at 'Snake' for calling her beautiful, but as Snake got closer to her, she backed away from him.

"Since you ask. Why the hell am I here?!" Lioness screamed at him.

"Well you see, you are the one thing Manning cares most about. That and his father, but Axel doesn't know if his father is really alive, so your going to be bait instead." Snake Answered.

Snake cornered Lioness. He had his face only inches away from her face. He held her arms above her head.

"You know your beautiful? How about you and me have some fun?" Snake smirked.

Lioness kicked Snake away from her and he landed on the other side of the cell.

"Get your filthy hands away from me bastard!" Lioness went in to fighting position.

Snake got up and walked to the door, " Til I see we see each other again. Beautiful" He winked at her as he walked out the door.

Once he had the door looked behind him told the guard,

"Send the girl to my chambers tomorrow night." Snake ordered

"But sir" The guard argued

"Tomorrow night. And don't tell a soul, or I'll make your life a living hell."

Then He walked away.

Lioness looked all around but there was no where she could get out. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to her.

"Axel," She whispered, "Please find me soon."

* * *

**Della: Snakes a creep isn't he? (Hiding from Axel and the team.) Yeah they don't exactly like me. Anyway, YAY my first chapter with more than a thousand words! (Dances a happy dance). :D And I update after a few days! Cookies to reviewers.**

**Axel: THERE SHE IS! GET HER!**

**Della: Oh Cr p. I have to go seeya next time guys! (Runs for life)**


	4. Pain

**Me: You guys are gonna hate me after you read this chapter! **

**The team : We already hate you!**

**Me: Yeah I love you to guys. I meant the readers you morons ! Anyway hope you enjoy the story.  
Disclaimer!**

**I do not own A.T.O.M but I do own that creepy bastard Snake.**

* * *

Axel walked ahead of everyone else, wanting to get up stairs to test the blood and figure out how they got Lioness alphacom off.

When Axel reached the top floor he walked to the huge metal doors that guarded the lab. They opened with a swift whoosh as he walked in with the knife and alphacom wrapped up in his jacket.

"What happened?" Madison asked getting up from her chair, hoping that he found Lioness.

"She wasn't there," Axel answered, looking more pissed then when he left. He walked over to a desk and unrolled his jacket to reveal to Garrett and Madison the bloody objects inside.

"Is t-that b-blood?" Madison stuttered, "And Garrett, I thought you said you can't take the alphacoms off with out a password." She finished

"You can't," Garrett was stunned, "Here give me the alphacom and I'll see if I can find out how they took her alphacom off." Garrett grabbed the alphacom and connected it to the computer. A whole heap of words and numbers come on the screen that only Garrett could understand.

"what is that?" Madison eyes hurt from seeing the words move so fast.

"It'll confuse you if I tell you." Garrett responded, typing, "Anyway. The computer is showing that the alphacom was shorted out somehow."

"My guess is this had something to do with it." Axel pointed to the Serpents tail symbol.

When Garrett was figuring if the red symbol had done it, the rest of the team walked through the doors as he was doing that. When they were over at Garrett, Axel and Madison, the computer went black and then a man appeared with Jet black hair.

"Well congrats you found your friends alphacom." The man sitting in a wooden chair said with a clap.

"Who the hell are you?!" Axel screamed at the screen, making everyone else jump.

"You can call me Snake." The man chuckled as he stood up and walked way for a moment then came back dragging a unconscious girl with bruises and cuts all over her. It was Lioness.

"_Oh no._" Moon thought to herself, putting her hand over her mouth.

Axel was clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white "What have you done to her you bastard!?"

"Oh you mean the cuts and bruises?" Snake smirked,. "That wasn't me. My men are quite mean to prisoners."

"We are going to find you." King spoke typing, trying to get a trace on where they were.

"Don't even try to trace this video Kingston, because this is a prerecorded message and I am long gone with Catalina from where I made it. Good bye Manning."

The screen went black again. Everybody just couldn't get over how Lioness looked. Her once green suit was now covered in blood.

"Garrett, King," everyone looked at Axel, "Test whose blood is on the knife and Lioness alphacom."

"Okay." King and Garrett said turning away from Axel and focusing their attention on the computers.

"Axel," Moon put a hand on Axel's shoulder and spoke in a sincere voice, "We are going to find her."

He grabbed Moons hand and removed it, "I want to find her before it's too late. I think I need to be alone, I'm going for a walk."

And with that, Axel walked out.

With Lioness.

Cold, wet and dark. Lioness woke up in the same cell she woke up in yesterday. Her whole body was in pain, especially her arm.

Lioness sat up and looked at her arm. Using the faint light coming from under the door, she could see that the slash on her left arm really needed to get tended to. She grabbed her right arm sleeve and ripped it off, a sharp pain went through Lioness arm when she was finished. Lioness dropped the fabric and grabbed her arm.

"_Bloody bastards_." Lioness thought to herself gripping her arm, "_The team's probably torturing themselves seeing what the guards done to me."_

Lioness picked up the fabric and wrapped it around her arm to try to seal the wound. When Lioness was finished, the metal door slammed against the wall. Snake walked in with his arms behind his back.

" The master wants to see you beautiful." Snake grabbed Lioness arm.

He tried to take her out of the cell but Lioness stuck her leg out. Snake let go of her arm as her tripped over.

"Well that's what you get for calling me beautiful." Lioness laughed at Snake who was against the wall upside down.

Snake quickly got up, took Lioness by the shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Your going to regret that Catalina. One way..." Snake looked up and down Lioness body, "Or another." He smirked.

Lioness saw the dirty look in his eyes and pushed him away and slapped him. "How dare he think such a thing!" Lioness thought. But she was really pushing him to the edge. He grabbed her arm again and dragged her out the door and down the hall.

Lioness looked at her surroundings. The hall was huge! It had black carport on the floor, dark wooden walls with Chinese writing all over it, and old medieval chandeliers with candles giving the light.

Snake took Lioness to two massive doors. The carvings on the doors scared Lioness a bit. It was a snake chocking a tiger with the end of it's tail. four guards were at the door, two on each side. Snake gave them a hand signal to open the doors.

When the doors opened, Snake pushed Lioness through.

"Hey quite pushing! I'm moving." Lioness exclaimed getting pissed off.

"_Man, being a maiden in distress is not what they portray in fairy tales._" Lioness thought about the fairy tales that her mother read to her and Eliza as children. Lioness quickly snapped out of thought when Snake kicked her in the back. She fell on her hands and knees.

Lioness turned her head around to Snake, "You son of a..." Lioness wasn't able to finish her sentence before a calm voice began to speak from the shadows,

"Catalina, don't speak like that to my grandson like that." He said

Lioness looked back at the shadows as the man stepped out.

"Wait a minute," Lioness stood up, "This is your grandson?" Lioness was now seeing why Snake was so creepy. He was Quans grandson.

"Anyway I wanted to see how my people were treating you." Quan spoke walking over to Lioness.

" They treat crap better then they treat me." Lioness said sternly watching Quan walking around her.

He started to laugh, then went serious, "Good. The worst shape your in the better Manning will want to bargain." Revealed Quan.

Lioness looked at Quan as he stood in front of her.

"_He really is a monster_." Lioness thought to herself, "So this is all to get the scroll? You are a serious whack job!" Lioness yelled at him.

Two guards and Snake had to hold her back from attacking Quan. But he just chuckled.

"Take the prisoner back to her cell." Quan commanded walking back to his chair.

The guards did what their master said and took Lioness back to her cell.

"Do you really think Manning will give up the scroll for her?" Snake questioned his grandfather.

"Of course he will." Quan looked at Snake, "Especially when I throw his father into the bargain."

Snake bowed to Quan before walking away.

With Axel

Axel was walking in the park next to Lee Industries. He kept thinking about what they had done to Lioness.

_"I swear I'll get those bastards for what they're doing to her_." He whispered to himself as he sat down on a bench next to the lake.

Axel saw couples having picnics by the lake and walking along holding hands.

"_You should of told her how you felt_." A voice told Axel.

"_Who the hell are you?_" Axel asked.

"_I'm your conscience. You should of just asked her to the dance and told you how you felt, but you didn't because your chicken_."

"Hey! I'm not chicken!" Axel said out loud.

A elderly couple that was walking by looked at him like he was crazy. The old man put a hand on his shoulder then said "Of course your not chicken son." Then walked quite quickly away.

Axel's face went red from embarrassment for saying that out loud. Before him and his conscience could get in another argument, Axels alphacom went off.

"Did you find out whose blood it was?" Axel asked answering his alphacom.

"Yeah." King said, " It's not Lioness blood. But we did find out who it belongs to."

"Who?" Axel said walking away from the lake and back to Lee Industries.

"I'll tell you here. So you can lash out on Hawk instead of Innocent people."

"Hey! Why me!?" King and Axel heard in the background.

"Okay then." Axel agreed, "I'm on my way over."

Axel ended call and instead of walking started to run.

With Team

"Dude this Snake guy better not do everything more to Lioness otherwise Axel will kill him." Shark skateboarded around the room.

"So will I." Hawk said.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Did he just say that?" Everyone thought.

"What? Oh come on. I know we always fight but, She's like the annoying, mocking, younger sister I never had. I would anything to protect her." Hawk revealed.

"Wow. Hawk that was very touching. I never knew you felt that way about her." Moon commented.

Hawk just shrugged on his way over to the water fountain.

Moons phone started to vibrate in her pocket.

"Yo?" Moon answered.

After listening to who it was, Moon put her hand over the speaker of her phone.

"Guys, it's Miss. Leone" Moon notified, "She said she's been trying to call Lioness but she won't answer. What do I tell her?"

"Your going to have to make up a lie! She can't know that her daughters been kidnapped!" King whispered so that Lioness mum wont hear.

Moon removed her hand and start to tell Lioness mum how Lioness and the team went 'sailing' for a few days and Lioness forgot her phone.

"When she gets back I'll tell her you called. Okay bye." Moon hung up the phone. "She believed me."

"Sailing?" Hawk commented, "Why sailing? I can't swim!"

"Dude it's not real." Shark him reassured.

"Yeah." Moon agreed, "There's one thing I'm worried though, and that's Nanny H. She always knows when one of the Leone family members are in trouble.

"If that so. We're in huge trouble with Lioness family. " King sighed.

Everyone wanted Lioness back before anything worse happened to her.

Back to Lioness

It was 10:30 at night and Lioness was trying to sleep because, she knew she need the strength. But it was hard since she was sleeping on a metal bed with a pillow as hard as rock.

" _I miss my bed._" Lioness thought to herself.

She finally started to get to sleep when two guards opened the door, walked in, grabbed Lioness and stuck a needle into her arm.

"Ow! What the hell did you do to me?!" Lioness yelled at guards.

"It's just something to calm you down." One of the guards chuckled, dragging Lioness out of her cell, up some stairs and to a door that was already open. They dragged her inside the huge bedroom. I was very dark, and that doesn't mean the lighting. The atmosphere was dark and scary. There was only one person that this room could belong to. Snake

"Here she is sir. Just like you wanted." The guards threw her on the floor.

"Did you give her what I asked you to?" Snake asked behind the door

"Of course."

"Good. Now leave us!" He commended walking out from behind the door.

Lioness tried to get up her legs but her legs went numb and collapsed under her.

"What did those damn guards do to me?" Lioness tried again but failed.

"What do you think of my room Catalina?" Snake asked helping Lioness up.

"Why the hell am I here?!" Lioness turned her head to look at the man with piecing red eyes.

"You have quite a mouth on you don't you?" He smirked, "Maybe we can put it to better use."

Lioness gaining all the strength she could pushed him away.

"Don't you ever touch me you filthy pervert!" Lioness screamed at him as she tried to run to the door, but Snake grabbed her by the hand and threw her on the bed.

Lioness hit the bed on her back. Snake walked over to her and got on top of her.

" Where do you think your going beautiful?" He took hold of her wrists so Lioness couldn't move.

"_Why won't my body move?_" Lioness hated the thought.

"Don't even try to fight me. Your immobilized" He whispered in her ear.

"I will never stop fighting you!" Lioness yelled in his face.

"I see fear in your eyes Catalina."

Lioness eyes started to fill with tears. She turn her head away from him. She didn't want him to see the tears in hers eyes.

"Look at me!" Snake commanded using a hand to turn Lioness face towards him.

When Lioness opened her eyes to see him, a tear seeped down her face.

_"Axel... Where are you when I need you most?_" Lioness cried in her head, _"I need you!"_

* * *

**Me: My body guards have gone missing. Now I know the team wants my li... AHHH! How did you find me?!**

**King: Tracking device. **

**Moon: Now we found you, we're gonna kill you!**

**Me: WAIT! If you kill me, I can't write anymore. Which means I can't make anyone save her. So you can't kill me!**

**Axel: She does have a point in her mental crazy way.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Axel: *Pulls me up by my shirt* You better watch your back Della. *lets go***

**"Okay then. Anyway I want to thank EVERYONE for their awesome reviews and please don't kill me for this chapter. Here have cookies. *Passes everyone cookies*. Oh and if you want to see the idea I got for the carving, type into google images a snake and a tiger. It will image six.**

**Till next time. REVIEW!**


	5. Saved

**Me: Yeah another update!**

**Moon: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Hey I know it's been more than a week! Don't remind me!**

**King: So do we find Lioness in this chapter?**

**Me: Read to find out.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN A.T.O.M! but I do own Moon, Snake and my new character Mai-lee**

* * *

"Get off me! You disgusting pig!" Lioness screamed at the top of her lungs.

Snake slapped her across the face and told her to shut up. But Lioness didn't listen and tried to move and screamed again. This time Snake used his fist to hit her, leaving a large mark on her face.

"I told you to shut up!" He repeated, "It's time to use that mouth of yours for something better."

Snake clashed his mouth on hers. Tears started to flow down her face harder, because she knew she couldn't do anything.

"_I can't scream because no one would care. I can't move because he immobilized me. I can't do anything to get away." _ Lioness thought.

Snake released her lips to breath. He looked at her with the same look in his eyes after she tripped him in the cell. He grabbed her shirt and started to pull it off her.

"No!" Lioness yelled him, "Stop!"

But he only stopped to hit her again, " Now shut up! If you know whats good for you!" Snake commanded her.

Lioness decided to stay quite as she felt blood drip down her face. There was no way in hell she could fight him. Even if she had her strength, he's a Jo-Lan worrier. Snake put his lips on hers again and pulled at her shirt at the same time.

When Lioness thought nothing could be done. The bedroom door slammed open to reveal a tall girl with a long red cheongsam dress with mid thigh splits on the side, looking through a green carrying bag.

"Snake can you tell me..." The girl looked up from her book to see Snake holding Lioness down, "Thomas! What the hell are you doing?! Let her go!"

Snake got off Lioness and glared at the girl, "Get out of here Mai-Lee. This doesn't concern you!"

"It does when your about to hurt her 'that' way! Mai-Lee told him.

Lioness laid there so glad someone walked in when they did. Her face hurt from the hits Snake gave her. The only thing Lioness could move is her head. So she turned it and looked at the two arguing.

Mai-Lee walk to where Lioness was lying and threw Lioness arm over her shoulder.

"I can't believe what you done to this poor girl." Mai-lee started to walk to the door, practically carrying her.

Lioness could only make herself do a few steps.

"Where do you think your taking her Mai-Lee?" Snake grabbed Lioness arm.

"_Since when did I become a toy two siblings fort over?" _Lioness thought.

"I will not let you hurt her that way Snake!" Mai-Lee kicked Snake in the stomach.

He flew across the room and landed on a large bookcase in the corner of his room. The books all fell on top of him, knocking him out.

"Come on. We better get out of this room before he wakes up." Mai-Lee said.

" How? I can't even move my body." Lioness told her, trying to move her legs but couldn't.

"That's alright. I'll carry you."

Mai-Lee kept Lioness arm around her carrying her out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

When they got to the bottom, Mai-Lee told Lioness that she would take her to her room so she can tend to her cuts. As they went into the room, Lioness noticed how it was different compared to the other rooms. It was a small room compared to Snakes room, but was still big. it had Islamic green walls and dark brown floor boards. In the far side corner was a meditating area with round wooden mat with unlit candles around it. Next to the door was a dark wooden four poster bed with dark green curtains. Medieval candle sconces and candle chandelier were lighting the room.

"Here," Mai-Lee took Lioness to a seat and sat her in it, "just wait here. I'll just go grab something to give to you for your strength to return."

She walked into her bathroom, then come back out with a needle full of a blue liquid.

Lioness looked at the needle in her hand, "What the hell is that?"

"It will bring your strength back." Mai-lee stuck the needle in Lioness right arm and injected the liquid into her, "How are you feeling?

Lioness looked the girl with black hair and blue eyes, "Okay. I can feel my body getting stronger."

"Have you ever been in this sort of situation before Catalina?" Mai-lee grabbed a medical box on her desk and took out some bandages.

"Well," Lioness began, "I have been kidnapped before, and I have been beaten up, but not to this extent. And I have never almost been raped!" Lioness exclaimed trying not to let her anger out on the woman that was trying to help her.

Mai-lee shook her head thinking of what Snake almost done to Lioness. While she done this she took Lioness once white, but now black fabric from her arm to reveal her gash on her arm.

"The Serpents tail is very cruel when they want something. Especially Thomas, I-i mean S-snake." Mai-lee stuttered the last words.

Lioness hissed in pain. Mai-lee had finished cleaning the wound and now was stitching it up.

"What do you mean Thomas?" Lioness insisted.

"Well you didn't think his real name was Snake did you?" Mai-lee laughed slightly, "His real name is Thomas Chang."

"Now I know why he goes by Snake." Lioness looked at Mai-lee strangely, "_Why is she so nice to me?" _Lioness thought to herself.

Mai-lee saw the way Lioness was looking at her and asked her what she was looking at.

"Why are you acting nice to me? I'm a prisoner and your working for the serpents tail. Aren't you?"

"Well yes and no." Mai-lee replayed, "I am working for the Serpents tail, but that's because I'm forced to by Quan bu..." Mai-lee couldn't finish because Lioness interrupted.

"Quan forced you?"

"Yeah. It's a family tradition to be in the serpents tail." Mai-lee answered.

"Wait! Quans your family?!" Lioness once again interrupted.

"Yeah. He's my grandfather" Mai-lee rubbed the back of her neck, "Anyway. I really hate what Quans doing. If I could I wouldn't be here. Now you can ask questions." Mai-lee finished

Lioness started to ask about the Serpent's Tail. But the door slammed open. Four guards, Snake and Quan walked in.

"Grab her and take her back to the cell!" Quan commanded the guards.

When they grabbed her, Lioness started to fight back.

"Let be go you bastards!" Lioness screamed at them.

The guards hit her over the head and knocked her out. Then pulled her out of the room and to her cell.

"What do you think you were doing Mai-lee?" Quan said calmly walking over to his granddaughter with his hands behind his back.

"What was I doing?! I was trying to help her after I saved her before Snake rape her!" Mai-lee yelled. She would usually respect her grandfather, but when I t came to things like this, she put other people first.

"As far as I'm concerned, Snake can do what ever he wants with her. She is his prisoner after all." Quan told her

"But grandfather!"

"No!" Quan yelled at her, "That is my final decision Mai-Lee!"

Quan walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Mai-Lee and a pleased Snake

Mai-lee looked at Snake with disgust, " You are a complete and utter bastard brother."

Snake laughed at his little sister, "And you have been trouble since you came here sister. So I think we are even."

Snake left Mai-lee's room and went back to his chambers.

"_I have to get her out of here. Before something worse happens."_

With The Team

Shark, Hawk and Moon were trying to sleep on the couch. Shark was sleeping on the right side with his head hanging off the side and his legs over Moon. Hawk was sitting up right with his arms crossed and head leaning back. As for Moon, she was sleeping upside down. Her legs were hanging off the back of the couch and her head was hanging of the bottom.

Axel walked into the lab and over to the computers, where King and Garrett were.

"What did you find?" Axel asked them.

"The blood belonged to a man called Thomas Chang." King answered his question.

"Who is he King?" Axel

"Um your not going to like this..." King turned his chair around to face Axel, "He was in the explosion that your father was in. He was apparently killed in the explosion too."

Axel was stunned, "_He's meant to be dead?"_

"Who's dead?" Moon yearned strolled over to the computer.

"The guy that the blood belongs to on knife and Lioness alphacom." Garrett replied to Moons question.

Moon went into thought for a moment. A thought hit her head.

"What if it was like a cover up?" Moon suggested, "Like with your dad Axel."

Axel closed his eyes in thought for a moment, "Maybe your right."

"_Sorry to disturb you Garrett,_" A voice said over the intercom, _"But there are three visitors that want to see you."_

"_No one's meant to be coming today." _Garrett thought,"Send them up please Annabelle " Garrett told the girl over the intercom.

_"Yes sir."_

"Sir?" Shark woke up to hear the last bit and started to laugh, "Why do the call you sir?"

Moon walked behind to couch, where the laughing blond surfer was. Moon put her hands on the back of the couch and with a great shove, she tipped over the couch.

Shark and Hawk fell face on the ground.

"Ow." Shark moaned getting up slowly.

Hawk quickly got up and yelled at Moon asking what he did wrong.

"I was sleeping!"

Moon looked at Hawk with a smirk, "You getting hurt was a nice benefit."

Hawk leaped on Moon calling her a really inappropriate name, and 'tried' to fight her. Shark laughed when he saw that Moon got Hawk in a head lock.

"I dare you to call me a crazy bitch again. Go on! I dare you Hawk!" Moon held Hawk tighter.

"I can't breath." Hawk squeaked, "Help me."

"Moon!" The Raven haired girl turned around to see the woman that said her name.

_"Shit!"_ The whole team thought when they saw who it was.

Nanny H, Alexander and Fernando were standing at the lab door. Nanny H walked in,

"Where is Catalina."

In Snakes Chambers

Snake was bandaging his arm where Lioness had cut him with the knife she found at the army base. When he was finished, he picked up the picture on his bedside table. It was a picture of Lioness he got off the internet.

He ran a hand over her face, "You will be mine Catalina, one way or another. Because I love you and I'm the only one that deserves you."

Snake got up and walked out the door. But before he walked out, he grabbed a small plastic bag that had a few strands of hair in it, Lioness hair.

_"If Manning thinks he's going to get the real Catalina. He's wrong."_ Snake smirked to himself, "_She will be mine."_

* * *

**Me: I argued with my self if I should of let Snake 'hurt' Lioness or not. Instead I have a better idea.**_  
_

**Moon: Do you know your such a cow**

**Hawk: And mean!**

**Shark: And messy!**

**Axel: Over all a real bitch.**

**Me: You know I have the power to kill you guys off right?**

**Axel: But you won't because you hate it when some one does that to your Favorite characters. **

**Me: *sobs* It's sad but true. Anyway I'll try and update soon. Please review, have some cookies and PLEASE tell me what you think of my OCs.**

**PLEASE READ!**

******This is to tell you what Moon looks like.**

**She has the same skin color of Lioness, because she is also Brazilian. She has raven hair with purple and blue streaks and medium purple eyes. **

**In this story she's wearing a dark purple tank top with thick straps, a pair of dark bell bottom jeans that have rips at the knee and black sneakers with light purple details. **

**(For the jeans type in google 'dark bell bottom ripped jeans' and for the shoes type 'black girl sneakers with purple detail' it will be image 8 in row two. **


	6. The plan

**_The team (minus Lioness) And Moon were sitting on the couch talking.._**

**_Moon: Della is a hopeless author._**

**_I smashed though a wall_**

**_Me: How dare you say that! I'm updating with a story that has over 3000 words! (points at everyone)_**

**_Axel: Wow impressive. But it did take you over three weeks to update._**

**_Me: (drops finger) Don't rub it in! I had writers block. Anyway _**

**_DISCLAIMER!_**

**_I DO NOT OWN A.T.O.M BUT I DO OWN MAI-LEE, MOON AND SNAKE!_**

* * *

"Bloody bastards." The groggy voice escaped from Lioness mouth. After what happened the night before, the guards were told to chain her to the wall. Because of her position, Lioness couldn't seep so instead she thought about what was happening to her. Lioness knew why she was here, Quan wants Axel to trade the scroll for her and probably his father. But no madder what Quan done, Lioness knew a Jo-lan warrior like Axel wouldn't let the scroll get into the hands of the Serpent Jo-lan master.

"_Axel and the team will save me without having to hand the scroll over to Quan."_ Lioness opened her eyes to only see the wall in front of her, "_ Even so, I would rather live the rest of my life in this cell then the scroll fall into his hands"_

Thinking that, reality came crashing down on Lioness like a ton of bricks. What if Axel wasn't able to save her? It would only be a matter of time before Snake would do something to her. A tear slid down Lioness dirt covered cheek, she had to keep believing that the team would save her. That Axel would save her. Hell if Axel could see the state she was in, he would probably kill everyone in this hell hole.

Lioness hung her head, hissing in pain, it felt like every single bone in her body was broken and her skin felt like it a knife was slicing her. She didn't even looked up when she heard the door open and close.

"_Crap. Okay Catalina if this is Snake don't give him the satisfaction of you in pain. Hide the pain. Your a Leone remember._"

"What the hell did those guards do to you?!"

Lioness lifted her head after examining the voice. Oh thank heavens! It was Mai-lee!

The girl wearing a to the knee dark blue cheongsam dress (from what Lioness could see), rushed over to the wall were Lioness was chained. Mai-lee reached into the large black bag that she brought with her, and pulled out a set of keys. Fiddling with the keys for a moment trying to find the right one, before sticking one into the keyhole and unlock Lioness chains. Before the tortured girl could fall onto the ground, Mai-lee court her.

"I swear I could kill my brother right now." The raven hair girl said helping Lioness onto the metal slab that was meant to be a bed.

"Give me a gun and I'll help." Lioness commented as her lips formed into a small smile.

Mai-lee couldn't help but chuckle. She knew that Lioness was dead serious, but she couldn't blame her for wanting to kill Snake. For hell's sake! He almost raped her!

"I have to check your arm."

"Okay." Lioness nodded, "Mai-lee? Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Mai-lee chuckled again, "Anyway, yeah shoot."

"What makes Quan think Axel will hand over the scroll for me?"

The girl in the blue cheongsam dress stopped checking Lioness and looked at the wall, "Grandfather has been watching the Axel for a very long time. He's seen the bonds made within the team, especially you and Axel. Anyone even a blind person can tell he loves you." Mai-lee faced the Brazilian girl again, "And that you love him."

"_Axel love me?_" Lioness thought back to before she was taken. Madison said that Axel was just to scared to ask her to the dance, "_Maybe it is true."_ snapping out of her daze, a blush formed on her cheeks. It was true she did love him.

"But still, Axel wouldn't risk giving the scroll to Quan. Not for his father...or me."

Mai-lee shook her head, "This proves my grandfather nor my brother is as smart as they think. Here."

Lioness saw the girl helping her stick something in her top, "What the hell is that?"

Mai-lee explained that it was a camera and mic, so she'll be able to know if Snake try's to do anything again and if he does, she be there to stop him in a heartbeat. She finished up cleaning Lioness up a bit and bandage her cuts and slices, when she was finished she gave her some pain killers to help with the pain.

"I'm sorry but I have to chain you back to the wall, other wise the guards will do it more fiercely." Mai-lee apologized for about to cause Lioness more discomfort.

"I'll be fine." Lioness reassured her new 'friend'. Anything was better then those pig guards pushing her around.

The two girls stood up. Mai-lee chained Lioness back to the wall, she felt so horrible doing this. All her life her parents told her to treat everyone with respect no matter who they were. That's why her parents kept her hidden from her grandfather, who kidnapped Thomas 'Snake' when he was only two years old. Mai-lee wasn't taken until she was fifteen years old. That's why her brother is so ruthless and she's not, he was raised to hate and she was raised to love.

The loving ravened hair girl picked up her bag then said goodbye to Lioness before walking out.

Lioness watched as the door closed, so many things were running through her head right now. But everything in her head was revolving around that one Jo-lan warrior she loved so much. Lioness was willing to live in this hell hole to help him, she would die for him and that was that. Not long ago Axel jumped in front of her when a ninja was about to energy blast her, of cause the blast hit him instead. After that Axel said he would die for her.

Everything that had happened in these last few days seemed so surreal to Lioness. The only thing that kept her from think this was a dream, wait no, a nightmare was the excruciating pain that was went through her body with every kick, punch and hit the guards dealt to her. That was the only thing that kept her knowing that this was a LIVING nightmare and not the dream kind.

Lioness eyes started to feel heavy and before she knew it she was in a land away from this cell, away from Quan, away from the pain, away from life and reality.

With the team

Moon quickly got off the strangled strawberry blond, "Nanny H?! What are you doing here?" Right now the teenager was so nervous. Not much scared Moon, except Nanny H and the Leone family when Lioness was in trouble. And you can never hide that from the family's nanny because she always knows.

The nanny quickly walked up to Moon and slapped her on the back of her head, "You should know better then to lie Moon Dias! Where is Catalina?"

Moon rubbed the back of her head with a small ow escaping her lips. How exactly was she going to explain that Rico and Juliana's only daughter was kidnapped by one of the worst gangs you could ever come by? Moon always thought she would die of old age, and not from the rage of the Leone family.

"W-well umm you see..."

"Lioness was kidnapped by a gang called the Serpents Tail."

Instead of letting Moon take the blame, Axel stood up and started to explain what happened and why. When he was finished explaining, he felt himself be slammed against the metal wall of the lab by Alexander.

"Because of you my little and only sister was kidnapped?!"

Out of all Lioness brothers Alexander was the most protective of her, most likely because he felt he had to being the oldest. but never the less, when he found out that his sister was risking her life, he blowup like a bomb. He even tried to talk her out of it, but she argued twice as hard why she was going to stay doing what she loved.

"Alexander let Axel go! Now!" Nanny H said calmly but stern.

The angry brother let go of Axel and walked back over to Nanny H and his super calm brother Fernando. All of Lioness were different that was for sure. They all dealt with worry and fear differently.

Alexander and Fernando were extremely opposite in this, Alexander would let his angry get to him, while Fernando would stay calm and quite. But it didn't matter how they handled it on the outside, they felt the same fear of loosing their sister, on the inside.

"Is the rest of the family in the city too? Moon asked Nanny H, gesturing her and the brothers to sit down.

Nanny H nodded, "Yes, their staying at the Land Mark City hotel at the moment."

"Guys, we're getting a message sent through to us." Garrett told the others. He typed very rapidly before the computer screen went black and the lights in the room turned off. The same man with the Piecing red eyes that had been haunting everyone's thought's, appeared.

"Hello Manning and team."

"_This bastard again" _Axel thought to himself. If looks could kill, everyone in the room would be dead because of Axels glare at the screen, "What do you want Snake?!"

The scared lips of the enemy smirked, "I have a proposition for you... Give the scroll to Quan and I'll not only give you Catalina back, but your father as well."

The room was silent to let Axel think about this. But what was there to think about? Yeah he could get his father back and get Lioness at the same time, but that means giving up the Jo-lan scroll. He can't do that right?

"How can we trust him?" Hawk whispered to Shark, "He's the one that took Lioness."

"Where do you want to meet?"

Everyone snapped their heads around to look at Axel. He wasn't really considering this? Was he? No matter what they thought, he was considering this. Snake slightly chuckled, this is exactly what he wanted to hear from the 'Idiotic morons'. (In his opinion)

"We'll meet at the old McCreed slaughterhouse outside of landmark city, tomorrow night at eleven thirty. You bring the scroll and I'll bring your father and the beautiful Catalina."

And with that, the screen went black again and the lights turned back on. Right now Axel's blood was boiling from Snake calling Lioness beautiful. But it wasn't the word, it was how he said it, with a disgusting look in his eyes and with a dirty smirk.

"Dude you can't be seriously going through with this are you?" Shark leaned against wall next to the couch where the Leones were.

Moon had to agree with him, "If we do this Snake will most likely screw us over."

"But if you don't go, what will happen Cat?" Alexander spoke up. After seeing the man that took Lioness, he couldn't help but felt like he had seen him before.

"We are going." Axel said stern and commanding.

"Okay Ax-man," King smiled, "Whats the plan?"

Axel's lips curved into a smile and started to explain.

In Quans head office

Mai-lee, Snake and Quan were sitting on bamboo mats in front of a small coffee table. They were drink green tea while discussing about the arrangement with Axel.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Mai-lee folded her arms in front of her chest. She was in the middle of a meeting with Quan and Snake, which she had no idea why in hell she was there. She hated being apart of this scandal her grandfather called business. Seriously how can wanting to take over the Jo-lan world be business? That was the one question Mai-lee always wanted to know the answer to.

"Of cause it will my ignorant, little sister." Snake said before taking a sip of his tea. (Wow, that's one stereotype villain. )

"Okay, but he's another thing. How the hell did you do it in one night Thomas?"

The older brother glared daggers at his young sister for using his real name, "My name is Snake, Mai-lee not Thomas!"

"Snake is his name Mai-lee. Thomas died in the explosion ten years ago." Quan notified Mai-lee.

"I don't get why you made that whole death thing up" The raven haired girl sighed, "Why didn't you just keep Snake in hiding like you did me? I been here seven years and I still don't know"

Quan looked at his granddaughter, he was ashamed to admit she was family, "I needed someone on the inside to watch both Sebastian Manning and Janus Lee. When we captured Sebastian, there was no need for Snake to stay in the outside world any longer."

After explaining why Snake faked his death, Quan stood up and looked out the large window above where he was sitting. He was in deep thought about something, but his two grandchildren didn't know what.

"Make sure you get that scroll Snake. I don't care if Manning gets his father and girlfriend back, I just want that scroll."

Snake grounded his teeth when Quan said girlfriend. Lioness will be his and his alone! Every since he saw her for the first time her thought she was beautiful. Anyone who heard about the way he loved her, would say, 'you sick, obsessive freak.' Yeah he was eleven years older then her and he first saw her when she was fifteen. But he loved her. And the thing he loved about her most was her was her beauty. Snake had never seen someone so beautiful in all his life. Every second of every day of every year since he had seen her, he couldn't stop thinking of her. But not in a loving way, but in a obsessive, disgusting way.

"I will see to it grandfather."

"Good. No go both of you! I must meditate." The older man commanded the younger ones out.

without hesitation, Mai-lee and Snake bowed towards their grandfather and then walked out.

Back to the Team

After talking about what they were going to do when they meet Snake, the Team decided it was best to go home and get some rest. Nanny H and Lioness brothers went back to the hotel to explain everything that was going on to the rest of her brother and parents. When the team got home they had a quick dinner before going to bed. On his way up to his bedroom, Axel stopped at Lioness door and walked in. No one could realize how much pain he was in. Knowing Lioness life was in trouble because of him.

Axel strolled over to the queen size bed in the middle of the room and sat down on it. The room colors reflected where Lioness came from. Her walls were a nice dark leafy green with feature wall that was brown. On that wall hung a heap of pictures of her family and friends. Her room almost always smelt like tropical fruits, and if not that, it smelt like cinnamon.

As Axel looked around the room he saw a book on Lioness nightstand, it said 'My Art'. It was the book that the golden eyed girl had been drawing in the night Axel came and told her he was taking Madison to the dance.

_"I should of just asked her to the dance!" _Axel angrily thought to himself.

Casually he reached over and grabbed the book. He wanted to know what Lioness was drawing that night.

Axel flipped through the pages, "These are amazing. I never knew she was this good."

All the drawings had dates, so he knew when Lioness drew them. Finally at the end of the book was the picture that Lioness had been working on for months. It was a drawing of the team sitting on the couch posing like someone was going to take their picture. Hawk and Shark were sitting on both ends of the couch, Shark was sitting on the right side with his arms against the back of his head and feet on the coffee table while Hawk was on the left side with his arms folded across his chest but was doing the same thing with his feet. King was standing at the back of the couch behind Lioness and Axel with one of his hands hands in his pants pocket while the other arms was flat next to him. As for the two in front of King, on the right side was Axel having both of his feet planted on the ground with his arm resting on the headrest behind Lioness, and Lioness was on the left side leaning her head on Axel's shoulder with her left legs crossed over her right leg. The whole team had a beaming smiles on their faces.

The drawing was so great, so...Perfect. Axel had never seen a drawing look so realistic in his entire life. Drawing was just another thing he had to add to Lioness list of talents. Said list was starting to get quite long now. Slowly Axel closed the book and put it back where he found it.

He got off the bed and walked back to the door, but before walking out of the room, he took one more look.

Even if it was the last thing he done, he would get Lioness back.

* * *

_**Me: Yeah! Don't worry I want leave it so long to update this time.**_

_**King: You better not!**_

_**Shark: We want Lioness back!**_

_**Me: I know! I know! Anyway Please review! And have some cookies (Gives out cookies)**_

_**Moon: I made them! Anyway hope you liked the chapter BYEBYE!**_


	7. The Exchange At the Slaughterhouse

**PLEASE READ...**

**Hey everyone! I know I usually do some weird thing with the character in the authors notes but I'm not really going to do that any more, unless I feel like it. But Moon will still make appearances, hey if you want to know anything about Moon ask me :). Anyway, I'm so, so, so, so sorry I left this late again. But I didn't get a review until a while after posting, which made me feel worse because I thought no one read my story any more :(. I use to get a review from a Devorah13 every chapter but I don't any more. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR STILL ALIVE! Also someone who uses guest to review please put some name so I can thank you for your reviews in my stories? Because I have no idea if your the same person or different people. Anyway please tell me what you think of the story! I hope you like the new twist! Oh and please tell me about mistakes, I was to lazy to re-read it.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and especially Aniejj! Your enthusiasm for this story made me smile :)**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN A.T.O.M! **

* * *

_I found myself in the forest outside of Land Mark City. It was night and the only light was the full moon beaming down on a willow tree in front of me. I turned around, looking to try and figure out where I was._

_"Axel!" I turned back around to see who called my name. That's when I saw her, Lioness was standing in front of the willow tree with the moonbeams not on the tree anymore, but on her. Her face had cuts on it and her clothes were ripped and bloody. She looked so vulnerable, like if someone attacked her she wouldn't be able to fight back._

_"Why didn't you save me?!"_

_'Wait that was Lioness voice? No it can't be.' I thought. The girl didn't look like Lioness and she definitely didn't sound like her, her voice sounded so fragile and broken. Golden eyes. I knew she was Lioness because of her best, beautiful feature._

_"What?" I asked her._

_"It's been ten years since I was taken by Snake and you still haven't saved me! Don't you want me?" Lioness said as I walked closer to her. Even though I wasn't close to her, with the moons light I could see her face was drenched with tears and more still flowing._

_"Cat I..." I couldn't finish before the ground under Lioness feet disappeared and she fell down into the hole screaming my name._

_"Axel!"_

_"Lioness! No!"_

_Instead of walking, I started running towards the hole, but it filled back in, disappearing. I heard someone cackling next to me, so I turned to see who. Ghostly pale skin, red piecing eyes and hair as black as the darkest hole in hell. It was Snake._

_"You won't save her Manning. Not now, not ever." He started to laugh evilly again._

_Everything went black as pictures memories of Lioness appeared around me. Her smile, her laugh, her happiness. But then the bad memories of Lioness getting hurt by me._

_My eye's were widened by fear and shock. I never realised how much I hurt her. All those times I pushed her away when she was was trying help me._

_I clenched my hands as tears started to roll down my face._

_"Say bye to her Manning."_

_I looked through my tears the man that I started to hate even more than I did Pain. He had one of his arms around my Brazilian team mate. He had his other hand on her shoulder. I looked at Lioness face._

_Sorrow_

_Her face looked like she had no hope._

_"I had faith in you. I hoped you would come, but you never did." Lioness told me ad one last tear seeped down her face._

_The two in front of me started to slide backwards back towards the darkness._

_"No!" I ran after them but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get closer. I ran and ran never getting closer. My lungs started to burn, more tears were running down my face. No matter how much I wanted to, my body wouldn't let me run any more and I collapsed on the ground._

_Breathing hard, I noticed someone coming over to me. Instead of Snake, it was Quan._

_"Goodbye Manning." The last thing I saw was the Serpents tail leader raising a sword above my head."_

"Lioness!" Axel woke up gasping, '_It was just a dream?'_

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, turned on his light and looked at the clock. It read Seven thirty.

'_It felt so real.' _Axel thought to himself as he got up to get dressed._  
_

**Down Stairs**

In the kitchen Moon was making breakfast and listening to her favourite song.

"That I love you. I have loved you all along." Moon sung along to her favourite song 'Far away by Nickelback'.

She continued to sing while making pancakes. Shark, Hawk, King and Axel walked in after hearing Moon bust out in song. Hawk walked over and turned off Moon's ipod. Hearing her song had been turned off she through a glare at the 'so called actor'.

"Why the hell did you turn my music off Carrot?" At this point, it was amazing that Hawk had not been burnt to ashes by the glare.

"Don't. Call. Me. Carrot." Hawk was able to say through his gritted teeth.

"Dude how can you be listening to music and smiling at a time like this?" Shark jumped up and sat on the bench.

"Because my dear friend," Moon's face softened and smiled at everyone, "I have complete faith in you guys! I mean, you ARE the Alpha teens after all."

Everyone had a faint blush on their cheeks after the complement. Moon went over to her ipod port and put a different song on. 'If I had you by Adam Lambert' started to play. As she sang along, she pushed everyone else into the dining room and told them to sit down. Not daring to argue with her, the team agreed. Happily Moon skipped back into the kitchen.

"Dude," Shark began, "She's insane." He pointed his thumb to the door behind him. After saying this, a knife came flying out the door and landed next Sharks hand on the table.

"I heard that!" Moon yelled from the kitchen. King and Hawk snickered, or so they wear until the same thing with a knife happened to them.

"Hey Ax-man you look a really tired." Hawk commented pulling the knife out of his sleeve. Half an inch more and the knife would of been in his arm.

Axel yearned leaning back in his chair and he thanked his friend for the news flash, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

**In The Kitchen**

Moon was leaning on the sink for support. Yeah she had faith that the team would bring her best friend back...But she did have a bad feeling that something was going to happen. As she continue to lean of the sink, several tears had already fallen down, "Eu sinto sua falta Cat."**(1)**

She pushed herself off the sink and wiped away he tears with a tea towel. Quickly looking in a mirror (Hawk put it there obviously), Moon made sure that no one could tell she had been crying.

She quickly put the food on the tray and took it out to the guys.

"Aqui é pequeno almoço "**(2)** Moon put the tray down on the table.

"Okay. One what did you say? And two, why didn't you let us help?" King questioned grabbing his plate of the tray.

Moon sat down and shook her head, "Okay first I said, 'here is breakfast' in Portuguese. And second, last time I let you guys help... You blew up the kitchen!"

"It was a accident!" King stood up to face Moon.

"You guys were doing the dishes." The girl smirked raising a eyebrow. Before King could make a comeback, Moon turned her heels to him, walked to her chair and sat down

Knowing that he had lost the battle, King sat back down and started to eat breakfast with the rest.

"So will the suit be ready in time?" Moon asked before shoving a piece of pancake in her mouth.

Axel gave her a nod, swallowing his food, "Garret said it would be ready at one"

Everyone continued to eat their breakfast.

**In Mai-lee's room**

"So? Has Snake tried to do anything else to Catalina?" Mai-lee's friend Leah, asked taking a sip of her tea.

Mai-lee shook her head, "Nope. But if he does I'll know and be there within a heartbeat." She smirked.

The two friends continued to talk while drinking their tea.

"Talking about Lioness, isn't the exchange mean't to be tonight?" Leah asked standing up to stretch. She and Mai-lee had been sitting down, talking for about a hour an a half. The two always spent morning tea together.

Watching her friend sit back down after stretching, she slightly laugh, "We'll see. Knowing my brother, his obsessiveness will get in the way."

Leah agreed with her friend. She had known Snake for a long time and she knew he would not let Lioness go without a fight.

Mai-lee sighed. She really needed to make a plan with Leah, now!

**Back To The Team**

**One O'clock**

Moon and the team were taking the elevator up to Garret's lab. Garret was making Moon a special suit and binoculars for the plan to get Lioness back.

Axel watched as the floor numbers flicked from one to another. He really hoped that Quan wasn't going to screw them over. But then again, he had before. Axel heard a ding when the elevator level had reached sixty eighth floor. Everyone walked out into the hall and made their way to the lab. The lab doors opened and the team walked in.

"Hi guys." Garret greeted them, turning his attention away from his invention on the table to his friends.

"Hi Garret." Moon greeted back to him, along with everyone else. She rushed over to the table were the suite and glasses were, "Are these it?"

Garret turned his head to Moon and gave her a nod, "I just finished them." The violet eyed girl asked if she could try it on, "Sure."

Moon quickly gathered up the suite and walked into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, the boys were around the table to make sure that they remembered the plan. They didn't even notice that Moon had walked back in the room in her normal clothes which consisted of a dark blue tank top, kind of skinny jeans and cowboy boots.

"It fits." Moon told them and then thanks Garret for making it.

He smiled, "Glad to help."

"Okay We all ready for tonight?" Axel asked. Everyone responded with a yes, "Good. But Moon, you better learn how to use that thing before tonight."

Moon saw Axel point at the binoculars.

"Yeah we don't want another tagblaster insentient!" Hawk and Shark laughed at the girl with a small, rosy blush.

The team taught Moon how to use the night ops suite and Garret told her how to use the special zoom glasses.

**McCreed Slaughterhouse **

**Eleven twenty PM**

Axel parked the slammer outside of the slaughterhouse. The team got out of the car and looked at the abandoned two story building. Moon, who was the last to get out, had already set her suit to night ops before getting out of the car so no one would know she was there except the team.

King held the door open pretending to be leaning on it when he was actually letting Moon out.

"Dude this place is freaky." Shark whispered. Shark hated places like this because of a childhood experience.

"Quiet Shark." Axel snapped. Some bad was going to happen, at least that's what his gut was telling him.

They to walk into the slaughterhouse and up the stairs to the second story. But when they got up there, they were horrified by the sight. Using their alphacom light they could see the bloody horror in front of them. Literally. Dry blood was was all over the floor and walls, even on the roof. The smell of decay lingered in the air and made it hard to breath.

King walked over to the wall with the most blood, that he could see with the alphacom. But he didn't use the light to watch where he was going and tripped over something big.

Hearing the thud Axel shone his light on King, "You okay King?"

Before King could reply Shark shrieked at the top of his lungs.

King had tripped over a decomposing corpse of a dead elderly man. Seeing the man, everyone's faces dropped and looked like they were about to be sick. Quietly, so no one heard, Moon strolled over to the corpse and knelt down next to it. She had the night vision glasses on that didn't just work in the dark, even if a light was turned on, it wouldn't hurt her eyes.

'_At times like this, it's good to have a aunty in autopsy.' _Moon looked at the corpse that looked like it hadn't been dead long, '_three my guess.'_

Back in Rio when Moon and Lioness were growing up, Moon's aunty Irene taught them the basics of how to tell how long someone has been dead dead.

Moon looked back at her friends worriedly. Shark was hanging his head over some sort of railing and Hawk was, for once being a good friend, over next to him rubbing his back. King was still on the ground looking at the body with disbelief. As for Axel, he had also kneeling next to the corpse, looking it over.

"I-I know this p-person." He spoke up.

Hawk and Shark slowly made their way back over to he body. Hawk heard Axel and questioned him, "How do you know him?"

Axel had trouble getting the words, "H-he's my g-grandfather."

"What!?" The team exclaimed. The only one that kept quiet was Moon, but she had to slap her hand over her mouth to stop herself from talking.

Axel forced himself to hold back tears. Not long after his father 'died', his mother disappear, along with the rest of his family. Including his grandfather who he was very close to. Quan and the serpents tail were going to pay for doing this. They were going to pay for taking his father, kidnapping and torturing Lioness and killing his grandfather.

A evil cackle came from behind the team. The all turned their heads to see who was laughing, while at the exact time the lights turned on. No one could see him until they looked from where the laughing was coming from, on the wooden beam was Snake. He stopped laughing and done a flip while jumping down. He landed mere feet away from them.

"Well? Did you enjoy my present Manning?" Snake smirked at the anger he saw in Axel's face, "I thought y-"

"Where is Catalina and my father?!" Axel cut him off, Snake really was pushing him to the edge. If he wasn't careful him, the ocean eyed boy would kill him..

The smirk still planted on his face, Snake snapped his fingers and eight people appeared. Six were ninja guards and the other two were Lioness and Axel's dad Sebastian.

Axel couldn't believe his eyes. Even though his father was captive of the Serpents tail for ten years, he looked better then Lioness did. Sebastian had no marks on him, other then a few scars. But Lioness was a different matter. She had cuts and bruises all over her. Her white Capoeira training clothes, were now filthy, bloody and torn.

Both captives had ropes around them and tape over their mouth.

"Give me the scroll and I'll give you your father and Catalina back." His smirk widened when he said Catalina.

"But how do I know that they're the real and not some clone?" Axel was trying to buy sometime for Moon to look Lioness over, to make sure it was her.

Moon zoomed in to look over the golden eyed one, like a spy to make sure no one noticed her. She looked the girl over. Taking in every cut and bruise on her, seeing if anything was different from the real Lioness Snake had used in the first video. It was painful to see her friend like this with so many marks and cuts. She would probably get scars from most. So far evening looked the same, that was until Moon noticed that there was no scar on Lioness neck.

She quickly, but quietly snuck behind Sebastian and pulled out a small knife. With one swift move, she cut the ropes that held Axel's father.

"It's a trap! She's not Lioness!" Moon clicked a button on her suit to make her visible.

Everyone got into fighting position.

Snake's smirked dropped to a frown, "You didn't trust me Manning?" He cackled, "Attack!"

The ghostly white man pointed at the team. Even more ninjas appeared out of nowhere and started to attack. Seven ran towards Axel. Four towards Shark and Hawk. And Five towards King. But more were still coming.

"Thirty plus ninjas against six? Now that's unfair!" Moon exclaimed getting into fighting position along with Axels dad.

"For you!" King grinned throwing three through a wall.

Shark used his tagblaster to shoot six of the enemy ninjas, but one ninja jumped out of the way of the shot and energy blasted the blond. Hawk had the same trouble, he was able to shoot quite a few as well, before getting hit him self. That only left King and Axel.

"Ahhhhhh!" King was kicked in the head and then in the chest. Bringing him down strait away.

"Moon get out of here and take Dad!" Axel commanded her.

"No. I'm not leaving you again!" Sebastian told him stubborn son. Axel, who was now getting surrounded by ninjas, couldn't help but smile slightly.

"I'n not giving you a choice." He reached into his pocket and pulled out three little grey balls. He quickly threw one at his dad and Moon, another one at King, and the last one at Shark and Hawk. At the moment the balls hit their targets, a misty smoke appeared. When smoke faded The team and Axel's dad were gone.

Snake looked around, "What was that?" He demanded.

Now it was Axel's time to smirk, "The balls I threw at them were transportation balls. They transport who ever they hit back to Lee Industries."

Snake narrowed his eyes, "All we want is the scroll."_  
_

Axel reached into the bag on his back, "Oh you mean this one? Yeah it's kinda a fake."

Axel opened the scroll and showed it to them. It was just a blank piece of paper. He let go of it and let is float down to the floor.

The blood of Snake was now at boiling point, "Attack!"

Twenty ninjas started to run towards Axel, who was just standing there with his eyes closed. When they got within Five meters of him, he opened his eyes...

"_Jo-Lan Choubatsu!" _Axel yelled energy blasting the ninjas before they could reach him.

The Jo-Lan warriors flew past their leader.

"How about instead of letting your minions doing the work, how about you fight me!" Axel suggested getting back into the fighting stance. Snake closed his eyes, his mouth turned into a small smile. Before Axel could say anything else, the trained warrior ran towards him with a ninjato and would of hit him with it if Axel hadn't of done a back flip.

"Now that more fair don't you think?" He flashed Snake a cheeky smile picking up a sword that was on the floor.

The latter just grunted. He raised hit sword and crashed it down on Axel's sword. They continued to do this for a couple more minutes until Axel had a opening to kick Snake in the stomach. Which of course he took. The pair connected their ninjatos once more, using all their strength to push one against the other.

"Have you ever noticed how beautiful Catalina's body is Manning?" Snake asked seeing the anger grow in Axel's eyes, "Have you ever felt how soft her lips were? How they tasted?"

Yep, Axel was defiantly going to kill this sorry, low life now. Axel kicked Snake good and hard in the stomach, throwing him through the slaughterhouse wall. Axel ran toward the hole Snake had made in the wall and jumped out. He had his sword pointed down, planning on putting it through the latter's chest. But before he could land on him, someone jumped in the air and kicked him away from the man on the ground. Said man on the ground opened his eyes in time to see that a woman in a short red cheongsam dress had kicked Axel in the head, sending him unconsciously to the ground.

"You may be a total asshole, but your still my brother." The girl had landed next to Snake. She gave him a hand to help him up, but he just pushed her hand away.

"Manning wouldn't of had the guts to kill me, Mai-lee." He got up and looked at the unconscious Alpha Teens leader, "Get someone to grab him. And get someone else to get rid of that corpse!"

Mai-lee nodded at her brother and commanded five ninjas to pick him up and take him back to base.

**At Lee Industries Lab**

Moon, King and Sebastian appeared out of nowhere in front of Garret. The whole team looked like they had mixed emotions in they faces. Moon started to tremble with anger.

"Damn that son of yours!" Moon pointed Sebastian, "He may have a good heart but he goes by his emotions to much!"

""Sorry about her, I think she had candy just before we left." King apologised coming behind Moon and pulling her back away from the confused man, "It's a honour to meet you sir, I'm Crey Kingston and the woman that was trying to attack you is Moon."

Sebastian looked at King and gave him a nod, "It's nice to meet you. But I do wish it was under different circumstances."

Garret finally spoke up, "I'm guessing that Axel used the transportation balls?"

**Somewhere Else At Lee Industries**

Hawk and Shark had fallen off a large pile of rubbish. But when hey hit the ground, they lips accidentally connected. Both their eye's widened as Shark jumped of Hawk.

"Dude!" wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "I'm sorry!"

"You kissed me!" Hawk scurried to his feet and told him. He was also wiping his mouth.

"I swear it was a accident!" Shark defended himself, "Look lets not tell anyone and forget it ever happened."

Hawk gave him a small nod before turning away from the blonde surfer and walking toward the elevator._  
_

* * *

**I hope you don't mind the end...Don't worry! Nothing is going to happen between Shark and Hawk! It was just a joke! Anyway, what did you think of the rest of the story? The new twist? I'm planning on writing a few more chapters for this yet. Once again I'm sorry for leaving this late, but the next chapter will be too. It's Christmas time and I'm going away. I'll still have my laptop but I'll be spending a lot time with my mum and in a pool. Please forgive my lateness with this story. My writers block is slowly going thank goodness. Hey guys after this story I've thinking of writing a reality show sort of story about A.T.O.M, Black Butler and Kyou Kara Maoh, what do you think of the idea? Please tell me! Hey if you guys want to give me ideas don't be afraid to ask!**

**Anyway!**

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**:D**

**EDIT!**

**Sorry guys I forgot to add this**

**(1) Mean's 'I miss you Cat'**

**(2) Means 'here is breakfast.'**


	8. Two prisoners and two childish teenagers

**Okay, okay. By now you guys probably hate me for not updating like I used too but I have a excuse! Schools back and my days are getting busier and busier. I may not always do this but I think instead of promising weekly updates I will be doing one update a month though that doesn't really matter now since there's only a couple of chapters left. Anyway this chapter is only just over 2000 words long but at least it's a update! Anyway I hope you like! If you have any questions about what happened to characters or about the story please tell me!**

**(I wil be answering questions and thanks reviewers at the end of chapter)**

***{!Enjoy!}***

**_DISCLAIMER!_  
**

**_I DO NOT OWN A.T.O.M!_**

* * *

Half an hour ago Axel woke up after being kicked unconscious, and taken by the Serpents tail's head quarters. At the moment he was in some sort of heavy handcuffs and dragged down a hall to the main conference hall. When the massive metal doors were opened, one of the guards pushed Axel inside. He couldn't help but feel like two eyes were piecing through him.

"Welcome Manning." Quan stepped out of the shadows and walked over to him, "Looks like you finally lost."

"I may of lost the battle, but I haven't lost the war." Axel said quiet cockily.

Quans face still kept a smile as he turned away from Axel, walked over to his chair and sat down. Quan reached over to a small table next to him and picked up a tea cup that was filled up with green tea. He found it quite amusing how his greatest enemy was now in his clutches, now for him to tell him where the scroll was. But not before Axel spat a question at him.

"Where's the REAL Catalina?" Surprisingly Axel was keeping calm. Well come on this IS Axel! He looses his temper with everyone that hurts his friends or family. And lets face it, he'll will probably give Quan and Snake a painful, torturous death!

"How can you be sure it's her though if you don't trust me?" Quan smirked. He saw Axel's eye twitching slightly. He was so close to breaking into a fiery rage, "Though if you insist Manning. But be prepared, Catalina doesn't look nor is she, the girl you once knew."

_SNAP!_

Quan snapped his fingers and the large metal door that Axel had came through, opened to reveal two guards with Lioness in between them. They dragged her into the room much to her protests and yells. Axel noticed a black blindfold around around her eyes

"Let me go you bastards!" She yelled at them, "I swear if you've taken me to that demons room again, this time I'll kill him!"

'_Lioness?' _Axel couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. It was different seeing her injured over a video but in person it was just...horrific. What was left of her clothing was dirty and bloody, her exposed skin had cuts and dark bruises, except for her left arm that seemed to have a dirty bandage on it.

"Well? What do you think Manning?" Quan smirk at the satisfaction of seeing Axel being pushed.

Axel's body was trembling now, his anger was getting the better of him. He tried biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from lashing out but all the biting done was give him a sore and bleeding lip.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Axel whipped his head around to face the all too happy Serpents Tail leader. What sicko could enjoy seeing someone like this?

"Axel?"

Said man turned his head back around to face his team mate. The guards had taken Lioness blindfold off and now she could see her team leader in front of her. From the shock Lioness eyes widened and a single tear seeped down her face.

'_No, how could they of caught him?' _Lioness thought staring at Axel, _'Shit, whose going to get us out?'__  
_

The silence in the room was deafening. Axel nor Lioness knew what to say seeing each other in such a state.

"Well I hope you two liked the reunion because it's going to be your last for a while." Quan broke the silence then snapped his fingers again. The same two guards grabbed Lioness and pulled her away from Axel and out of the room. It pained Axel to hear the pained cry's of the one he loved, he tryed calling her name and fighting back the guard that had grabbed him to drag him out but all that ended when everything went black.

"Snake what did you do that for?" Quan asked his grandson half jokingly, half serious. Snake took his gaze off the limp body on the ground to his grandfather. A wicked smile curved on his lips.

"He was starting to annoy me."

**Lee Industries Lab**

Shark and Hawk walked into the lab to see a unconscious Garret on the floor, Sebastian trying to hold Moon to stop her attacking her boyfriend who was cowering in the far corner.

"Dudes...what happened?" With his hands in his pockets Shark walked into the room but quickly hid behind couch along with Hawk when Moon got out of Sebastian's grip kicking him backwards into a chair.

"How can you guys be calm about this!" Moon exclaimed slamming her foot on the ground, "My best friend, OUR best friends have been kidnapped! Not mentioning that Axel gave himself up on purpose!"

"Excuse me?" asked getting up off the chair, "But I was wondering, what exactly are you kids doing messing around with the Serpents Tail? Further more, what is Axel have to do with them?"

"Well..." King stated, "About two years ago Axel, Shark, Hawk, Lioness and I all met and formed a team after a fight happened with Pain a-"

"Wait! You guys and my son fought Pain?" Sebastian interrupted.

"Well yeah." King smiled slightly at the memories of that night, "Anyway. After fighting Pain we formed a team to put him away for good because Axel thought that he had killed you."

"But after we defeated him and had him put in jail, we kept the team together to put other criminals in jail and that sort of thing."

"King?" Moon spoke up folding her arms, "All wanted to know is how you guys are associated with Quan. Not the teams whole back story."

King apologised for getting of track before continuing, "Well you see when we were fighting Pain we kind of met your clone, Dragon. Which led us to the Serpent tail, then led us to finding out Quan had been holding you captive all those years."

"And knowing that, Quan has been Axel's worst enemy ever since." Moon added.

Sebastian sighed, "So you've met Dragon then? And Axel's at war with the Serpents tail because they held me captive for ten years?

"Pretty much." King said helping Garrett up onto his wheelchair. He was just starting to wake up.

"Yeah well that was until they kidnapped Axel's crush, A.K.A our team mate Lioness." Hawk popped out from behind the couch Shark followed but came out snickering.

After helping Garrett, King sat in front of a computer and started the search for Axel and Lioness. As for everyone else, Moon had to ring the Leone family and tell them what happened and as for Hawk and Shark, they were introducing themselves and filling Sebastian inon what happened to Lioness.

**_Three Hours Later: Three Thirty_ _am_ **

"When is Moon going to be back?" Shark moaned slumping in a chair, his stomach let a mighty growl. It had been a few days since the team had eaten properly . They hadn't slept or...showered either. Which was really bad since they needed all their energy to get Lioness and Axel back, the team's best fighters. Right on cue after Shark, Hawk and King's stomach also growled.

"She should be back any minute" King told the impatient surfer, not even bothering to take his eyes off the computer screen. Sebastian had helped him get some top secret government information on the Serpents Tail. Little by little they had started to narrow down where the Serpents Tail was.

"Guys," Garrett said wheeling away from the intercom to the computer, "Moon's on her way up."

Quickly, Shark and Hawk sat up and ran out the lab and down to the elevator to meet Moon.

"Whoa their hungry." Sebastian commented as he watched the pair run out the door. Personally he wasn't very hungry. He may of been imprisoned for ten years but he was fed properly and sort of taken care of. Right now, all he wanted was to find his son and his friend Lioness.

"Yeah well Shark's one of these people that has to eat every two hours." King chuckled a little bit taking his strained eyes of the computer screen. He had hardly taken his eyes off the computer for the past three hours.

Sebastian got up and walked over to the massive window looking over Land Mark City. He sighed trying to get through his head what the team told him about Pain, The Serpents Tail and Janus Lee. Sebastian wasn't surprised that he went over the end, he may of been his friend but he always found Lee odd. Well it didn't matter now since none of them had no idea what happened to Lee or the Mu-team.

"Shark! Hawk!" Moon's yell snapped the Jo-lan warrior out of his stance, "Those meals are for all of us!"

Moon leaped in front of the two and grabbed the take away box's, "Stop being childish! We need to eat then get back to work. So sit your arse and eat!

With a Look that could scare any man or beast, everyone in the room obeyed and grabbed their box.

Moon told them that she got schnitzel and chicken hot packs so they could have something more filling and nutritious. Even though they all ate in silence, they all threw a glance at Moon and wondered how she was coping. Lioness is the only one that can read Moon.

"Thank goodness Joey Alito's Take Away is open all hours." Garrett spoke before shoving a spoonful of peas into his mouth. The rest agreed. Joey Alito had the best take out food in the city.

**_Beep Beep BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_**

_**Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!**_

The room went black and metal panels covered the windows.

"Garrett what the hell is that?!" Hawk yelled covering his ears to try and block out the blaring alarm.

Garrett wheeled over to the computer and typed rapidly to turn off the alarm. After a few seconds the alarm was off and the lights had turned back on.

"What happened?" Shark asked cleaning his ear with his pinky finger. He could hear ringing noise in his ear.

"Well that would be my fault..." Everybody turned around to see a tall girl in a long, black cheongsam with mid thigh splits. Her shimmering black hair reached her waist and was in a plait.

The Team went into fighting position but Sebastian only stood there and smiled, "Hello Mai-Lee. I'm guessing your here to help get my son and his friend back?"

_**With Lioness**_

"_Great, now where have they taken me?" _Lioness wondered in her head. She looked around the room since there was a candle lighting the room up. Unlike the cell she had been staying in for the last couple of days, this one was clean. Lioness sat down on a chair in the corner of the room, waiting for the devil himself to come him.

Like he knew her thoughts, Snake walked into the cell. He looked like he had just own a million dollars.

"How's your night been so far beautiful?" Snake smugly asked Lioness walking over and standing in front of her.

Lioness glared at him, she had never in her entire life felt so much hate towards someone, "How did you get Axel?" Her voice trembled a bit.

Snake chuckled then went serious for a moment quickly grabbing Lioness arms and pinning them to the wall, "I'm give you your answers if you give something in return." He whispered in her ear.

Lioness face stayed neutral, she was expecting that. But she still wondered why Snake had such a obsession with her.

When snake pulled way from her ear but stay inches from her face, Lioness spoke again, "I've had enough of these damn games!"

Lioness kicked Snake away from her. Again. She got and and stared at the man on the ground with hateful eyes. But when Snake got up on his feet she didn't expect what would happen next.

Snake ran towards her and connected his fist with her cheek, throwing her to the ground, "Well it looks like no matter what I do I wont be able to break you."

Snake stood next to Lioness and kicked her in the stomach before walking out of the room. If Lioness wasn't going to play into his hands then there was no reason for her to be around now since they had Axel.

"Beat her into dust if you want." Snake told two guards outside the cell, "Kill her if you want."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Davorah13: That's okay. I'm glad your alive :D :D. Sorry if Axel wasn't mentioned much in this chapter but he will be in the next one *evil grin***

**icequenn3125: Keep reading to find out :)**

**T3achituP: Thank you so much!**

**Aniejj: Your enthusiasm makes my day :D :)**

**And to all my guest reviewers thank you for your kind reviews!**

**Well until next time, have some cookies *passes cookies around* and have a good night!**

**Laters!**


	9. Please read It's about updating!

_**Okay sorry for another announcement ! Okay here it goes.**_

_**I probably won't update this month or the next because...**_

_**1- I don't have internet on my laptop (I'm on my mum's computer) and I have all my stories on mine.**_

_**2- I have to think about how I'm going to end this story (since I think it's only going to have one more chapter)**_

_**3- I want to make a really, really good, long story finish for my dear readers! You guys are important to me after all!**_

_**Moon: Don't forget to mention you don't know how to write fight scenes!**_

_**Me: Shut up!**_

_**But it's true :(**_

_**4-I have to learn how to write fight scenes :(**_

_**Again I'm sorry for not being able to update for a month or too. :(**_

_**Please don't give up on me!**_

_**Anyway I hope you guys have a good day! Or night... WHATEVER TIME ZONE YOU ARE!**_

_**P.S. Thank you everyone for your reviews on the last chapter! They make me smile. :D, see?**_


End file.
